Talk:GTA IV Gripes/1
1. There is no Tank in this game, nor are there airplanes. - Being able to easily pilot an airplane or drive (and shoot) a tank would be completely unrealistic. 2. There are only 3 unique Clothing stores in the game. - There's no need for more clothing stores. Liberty City is not a very massive city, so 4 total stores is enough. 3. There are no car mods or even simply choosing your paint color. - Car modifications are silly. Niko is not a gangster. As for choosing paint color, the Pay n Spray will select the color of the car you drive the most - so just idle overnight in the color car you want. 4. The parking glitch that makes your saved cars randomly disappear is not cool. - There is no evidence this is a glitch. People may steal your car, or police will commandeer it. 5. No store hold ups for easy cash or burglary missions. - This is a lie. You are able to hold up fast food restraunts and laundromats. 6. No "R3" Missions for anything other than the police cruiser. - Niko is not a taxi driver or a paramedic. 7. Given that a generic interior could be created, there's too few stores and the like to wander into compared to San Andreas (Cluckin' Bell outlets as just a facade with no way in). - There are plenty of interior rooms in the city. 8. The trees are invincible. - Trees are a lot stronger than cars. 9. Minor clothing items are removed during some cut scenes and missions. (glasses, hats) - Even if this is a bug or glitch, it can easily be dismissed as Niko taking them off before talking with the intended contact. 10. There are not enough "special" weapons like the chainsaw, the golf club, the pool cue, or the fire extinguisher like there were in GTA San Andreas. - Stupid. GTA IV is more realistic than SA. 11. Nor are there enough special vehicles like golf carts, lawn mowers, and bicycles. - The only thing I can agree on here is the bicycle, but this is still a stupid gripe. 12. No random games like the off track betting, Pogo the monkey or other arcade games save from Qub3d. - You can bowl, play darts, shoot pool, and many other activities. 13. You can't buy real estate like in San Andreas and Vice City. - Niko is not a gangster or an Italian crime lord, and there is already a business his cousin owns. 14. You can't Own Businesses. - See above. 15. You can't do home invasion like in San Andreas. - Niko is not a burglar. 16. No more taking over territory and defending it. - Niko is not in a gang and therefore has no 'territory' to take over or defend. 17. The Hand-to-Hand Combat is not as good as in San Andreas. - This is a lie. San Andreas' combat system involved button mashing with three variants. The new hand to hand combat allows disarming, stunning, and other combo moves. 18. No more acquiring skill as in San Andreas. - GTA is not an RPG. Go play World of Warcraft. 19. No more working out as in San Andreas. - See above, but I am very slightly disappointed with Niko's 'beer belly' look. 20. No more graffiti as in San Andreas. - Niko is not a gangster. 21. There are fewer cars in the game compared to San Andreas, and no fixed-wing aircraft available to the player - See above where applicable to special vehicles and airplanes. 22. Stealth kills as in San Andreas are no longer possible - Stealth is not a necessity in this game. Niko is not Sam Fisher. 23. There aren't as many different clothing styles and options as there used to be, especially in San Andreas and theres very few "silly" options like mad hats and such. - GTAIV is more realistic, and it is also not an RPG. The amount of clothing selectable is good enough. 24. How the Voodoo was changed - Silly. It was hardly changed at all. 25. Friends often call to do things at inconvenient times and are often on the other side of the city. - Taxi cabs will allow instant travelling. 26. Friends don't give you enough time to get to their location before they become impatient. - See above. 27. You can't evade or outrun your wanted level in a helicopter - Complete lie. 28. The camera angle is too low with no way to change it, I spend all my driving time holding UP, same as San Andreas - You can change the camera angle easily. I have had absolutely no problem with the angle. 29. There is no riot cheat!!!! No more chaos... - Silly. 30. Some missions are somewhat difficult to pass - This is an insignificant gripe. All games will have difficult parts. 31. Weapons are now seen on top of buildings, which is harder to find - See above. 32. Returning characters are completely absent, such as Claude Speed, El Burro, 8-Ball or even Toni Cipriani. There is little explanation why Rockstar Games did not return older chaacters from the past GTA eras - There are a few recurring themes, but GTA IV is more realistic and fairly different from other GTA's. 33. You can't operate trains like in GTA San Andreas - There is not only no need to operate a train, but you would require experience in order to do so efficiently. 34. The Hunter helicopter isn't here anymore - The Annihilator comes close enough. 35. When Niko steers the car in any direction, the steering wheel doesn't move at all, which left Rockstar Games no explanation to this problem - The steering wheel is nearly never seen in enough detail to waste time making it animated. 36. Airbags do not deploy on any vehicles when slammed head-on at high speeds - This is removed because having the airbag in a car activate every time you hit a bump on the curb would make the game tedious to play. 37. Ordering items on TV or at Tw@ does not work. You can't even order vehicles by calling them, even though it says so at AutoErotiCar.com - Lie. You can order vehicles from AutoErotiCar. Anything else, Niko does not require. 38. Well Stacked Pizza is missing - Insignificant, also see 32. 39. Military base is completely gone - A military base next to a crime-ridden city would be impractical. 40. ProLaps are seen at the Starlight District, but is no longer accessible. Didier Sachs may be seen at the same location, but is also inaccessible, including Binco. - Insignificant gripe. 41. You can't go underwater to see fishes, dolphins, turtles, even sharks - Insignificant. 42. You can't attach trailers in the back of your truck like in GTA San Andreas - There is no need to do this. 43. Tear Gas and Satchel Bomb was removed - These are insignificant, and you can still get bombs delivered to a target location. 44. Destruction of buildings isn't featured - Niko is not a terrorist. 45. No matter how hard players try to get away from the police's radius, cops seem to spawn near the player's vehicle. Hiding is nearly impossible, even on secluded areas - Complete lie. It is easy to flee from even a 5 star wanted level. 46. The humor is weak throughout the game. Pedestrian conversations are repetitive and are no where near as funny as they used to be. You can longer respond to random comments either positively or negatively. - Personal opinion. Insignificant. 47. You must keep your 'friends' happy to retain their special perks. It would have been preferable to unlock their abilities once and then be left to the player to decide whether they wish to continue the 'friendship'. - Would you be ready to assist your friend if he never did anything with you or even talked to you? 48. Some of the characters are downright painful and tedious. ie Brucie, Dwayne etc. - There are going to be annoying characters in every game. 49. Brucie's helicopter is useless. It would have been better if you could fly his helicopter yourself. - Personal opinion. Insignificant. 50. Street Gang-Banging and generally street gang-related missions have been dramatically reduced, means, no point in shooting other gang members. - There are no "other" gang members because Niko is not in a gang. 51. Only 9 street races available and difficult to access them through the phone system. - Not entirely true. 52. No special races that unlock special cars (like Destruction Derby) - See the other gripes about cars. 53. With so little to buy Money is worthless - You can buy weaponry, food, and taxi cab fares. 54. No parachute - Insignificant. There is no need for a parachute. 55. Ammo limits are really, really annoying. - Personal opinion. With 1500 pistol rounds, 1200 SMG rounds, 80 shotgun rounds, 600 assault rifle rounds, 50 sniper rounds, at least 5 RPG rounds, and at least 20 grenades available as limits, there is absolutely no need to complain. 56. When you store your favorite vehicles in the garage on any houses and then come back, the vehicles that you stored dissapeared! - You do not store vehicles in garages. You store them at the parking places in front of your safehouse.